


Tales from the Dream SMP

by AgniKayos



Series: Tales of the SMP [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgniKayos/pseuds/AgniKayos
Summary: The Town That Never WasA campfire story of the SMP
Series: Tales of the SMP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085600
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. The Town That Never Was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Town That Never Was

The Town That Never Was - Tales of the Dream SMP

Long ago, there were 5 men,  
The Demon with a heart of gold, who would do anything for his friends.  
The Architect who put his soul into the town  
The Namesake, the former king of a nation, betrayed by his friend  
The Builder who crafted the town’s heart from black stone and andesite  
Finally, The Beginner, the one who put all of their plans into motion, but only to doom them to history.

The Beginner, gathered his friends, excitement gleaming in his eyes. He told them that they were to build a nation, to escape the brutal conflict of the warring tendencies of their homelands. As the Beginner stood on the grounds that would be their home, he told the Namesake to mark a place to be the city center. The Namesake lay andesite as a foundation, causing the Architect to jump to the occasion, surrounding the foundation. The Builder stepped up to the monument, lining it was stairs.

Weeks went by as they built up their town, their effort combining to build a collection of houses for themselves and the Mayor, a friend they found along the way. After a month’s time, the final planks where lay, the Demon wiped his brow, gazing upon their town, their land, hidden far away so no one could take it from them. The Beginner called a meeting on a small platform for them to look upon the town.  
“Wait here, I have something to show you,” he said, a coy smile playing on his lips before he disappeared. The remaining founders gasped and looked around for their friend, The Architect shouted that he saw a door open. A bright flash of light blinded the founders, a deafening crash made their ears ring. As the town collapsed around him, the Beginner yelled, his voice raw,

“This is not ~~Gogtopia~~ anymore, it is officially named the town that never was, and this is something that can never be taken from us.”

The Founder then returned home, reluctantly, to the wartorn countries that they hailed from. Whispers of a town, a song said to be the anthem was sung around fires as the tale was passed on.

The wood and cobble, Blackstone too.  
Ancient totems are coming through and Gregory we never forget Gregory. He’s our Mayor, our pride and joy.  
He loves and love him back.  
Our beautiful ~~gogtopia.~~  
Gogy never lets us down.  
Church prime and the center of this town.  
 ~~Gogtopia~~

The name lost to the tides of time, the Town lay in ruins, silently in the forest until the end of time.


	2. The Village That Went Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> piece inspired by Karl Jacob's Livestream of The Village That Went Mad, all character based off the roleplay
> 
> angst
> 
> actually, even more angst than I originally thought
> 
> um oh my god this is quite a bit of angst.
> 
> o no this is a trainwereck
> 
> (major character death and drowning)

The Gamemaster looked over the village, watching the residents 

wander about, He smiled, rubbing his hands together, readying himself for nightfall.

As night fell, The Gamemaster wandered the village, planting 

ideas into the mind of the villagers, pointing a selected few down the path of destruction.

As the sun rose, The Gamemaster hovered among the trees, watching a villager sneak out of his house, pushing his way into the house of The Farmer. 

The sun rose over the trees, shining lights over the village. Slowly, the villagers filtered out of their houses.

First the Mayor, Jimmy, and his wife, Helga. Second was the Shoemaker, Jack, who stopped to tie his shoes. Next, The Builder, Bob stumbled out of his house, slipping on a coat to combat the cold. Finally was the Orphan, Robin, who wandered over to the far house, opening the Door. The boy gasped, drawing the attention of the rest of the townsfolk. Robin turned away from the house, his face pale with fear. With trembling hands, he reached for the house’s other occupant, his brother. The villagers muttered before the Mayor, pushing his wife behind him, approached the brothers. 

"What in Go-" Jimmy stopped, a look of horror came across his face,

"Cornelius!?" Helga screamed, her voice broken with sobs. She pushed past her husband to see the body of her sister's son. Helga looks up from Cornelius' body, her tearstained eyes landing on the orphan brothers. Robin had silent tears slide down his cheeks, his brother, Corpse was the opposite. A few moments of soft sobs went by before the Gamemaster whispered into the Mayor's ear, urging him to kill the person who hurt his son-in-law. Letting the idea fester, The Gamemaster returned to his place in the trees. The Mayor had dried his tears and took a deep breath, he wove his way in between the other villagers, softly telling them to meet him by the sitting area. The villagers slowly wandered over to the now lit campfire, casting suspicious glances at their neighbors. 

“Now everyone, you all know of the tragedy that took place last ni-” Helga stood from her place next to Jimmy, she turned a finger at Robin, who was still sobbing.

“I say that was that orphan, he’s been particularly helpful, probably to keep us in his favor.” she accused, Corpse turned towards her, his feline eyes narrowing.

“Silence wench,” he hissed, Helga took a step back, scandalized. Bob nodded his head, 

“I agree.” He stated, 

“With who?!” Helga yelled, causing a choir of protests and arguments to rise within the group. The Gamemaster smiled as the chaos swirled, the villagers had decided on three candidates,

Miles, Corpse, and Robin.

The Villagers escorted the three to a small lake, the mayor lined them in front of the dock. The Gamemaster grinned as the Mayor collected the votes and counted them. 

“Corpse,” the mayor said a heavy strain on his voice, “You had the most votes.” Robin gasped as Miles brushed past him, grabbing his brother’s arm. 

“No, Corpse!” Robin yelled, rushing towards his brother only to be pulled back by Jack and Bob. The boy sobbed, his cries reaching Corpse who was standing at the edge of the dock, facing the Mayor. 

“Take care of Robin for me.” Corpse said to the Mayor. Jimmy’s brow furrowed, a dark look passed over him.

“I don’t take requests from murderers.” He said as a rock was chained to Corpse. A look of dread passed over the man’s face, Miles loomed at the Mayor. 

“Robi-” Corpse yelled, the rest of his cry silenced by the loud crash of water. Robin screamed, pulling his arms free of his captors. The boy ran down the docks, reaching the edge before falling to his knees. Tears ran like rivers down Robin’s cheeks as he stared down into the depth of the water. The villagers slowly departed, leaving the boy to sob on the docks. 

A day passed in peace, the village’s bated breath was let out, they were safe. The loss of Cornelius still had its impact on the village, less so the loss of Corpse. Robin stayed on the dock through the night, mourning his brother. The Village started whispering, what if Robin was the killer? He had been grief-stricken, maybe he had decided to not kill that night. After whispers turned to loud arguments, Robin was pulled from the docks for another meeting. All eyes were on the orphan, who was bombarded with question after question. Robin stayed silent, looking down as Helga asked him one final question. 

“Who do you think it was?” The question hung in the air for a few seconds before Robin looked up at the mayor. The villagers started arguing again, each taking a different side before both suspects were dragged to the dock where the voting would take place. Miles collected the votes, counting them off quietly before walking back to the group. 

“Corpse will have a companion in his afterlife,” Miles said, “Robin, you may now join your brother.” Robin stood still, soft tears tracked down his face as he stared down at the ground. He took a shaky breath before he was escorted to the end of the dock. As the stone was chained around his ankle, Robin closed his eyes. A familiar voice whispered in his ear, 

_I’ll see you soon buddy._

The last tear that slid down Robin’s face, was quickly washed away by lake water. 

As the villagers slept, confident in their safety, the Gamemaster prompted the murderer to strike again. 

The Gamemaster watched the red sunrise, he grinned at the yell that came from the Mayor’s house. He was sobbing over the body of Helga, his wife. The Gamemaster grinned wider as he planted the last idea in the murderer’s minds. Bob and Jack watched the Mayor cry over Helga, Jack was wiping a spot from his shoes, smearing the red deeper into the fabric. Bob fiddled with his hammer, glancing at Miles. 

Three bodies were discarded that day, The Gamemaster made sure of it. He watched the killers look upon their work in horror, the brothers wander the land, left with unfinished business. He smiled, fading into the trees, on his way to the next village.


End file.
